


Coriander

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [8]
Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Growing Up, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Regina George, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: Mean Girls (2004), Romantic Friendship, Slurs, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: During their senior year, the Plastics reconcile.
Relationships: Regina George/Karen Smith/Gretchen Weiners
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femslash February





	Coriander

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of these "I didn't know I shipped it lowkey until I tried writing it" moments and fair warning about a lesbian character using a lesbian slur casually for herself and another lesbian. I would love to hear if you ship this too!
> 
> _Note: Coriander - Hidden Worth_

*

A quart of a mile from the Walkers Brother's Pancake House, Regina can see the multitude of car-lights.

She waves off the Lady Lions Lacrosse team hollering for her, yelling an apology. They're supposed to get pizza. And they can go without her— _it's not a big deal_. Regina hops in her own silver Lexis, driving out and parking on the side of the road.

Other than the faint dots of the low-beam streetlights, it's not much light.

Regina walks towards the cars parked together. To her surprise, she spots Gretchen huddled on top of a car-hood, taking a hit from one of Trang Pak's cigarettes. Her knees pressed against Gretchen's chest. Her nose-ring twinkling. Gretchen hasn't worn pink since junior year. Regina has caught glimpses of her in black nylon thigh highs and jean overalls over long black sweaters.

They haven't spoken to each other since junior year either. It's only three days until high school graduation.

Regina chews on her gum loudly, half-hoping to get her attention.

"Hey," Gretchen mutters, staring ahead at the chaos. Down in the ditch, several of their fellow high schoolers laugh and chug milk as if it's a race. For fuck's sake, not _the Gallon Challenge_ —Regina groans mentally. She fucking _hates_ the Illinois suburbs.

"Does North Shore have nothing better to do? There's four movie theaters," Regina complains. "One has an arcade."

Gretchen blows out a mouthful of smoke. "I'm just here for her," she says dully, pointing to Karen.

Oh my god, _Karen_. She's among the boys like Shane Oman and Tyler Kimble, competing with her gallon of strawberry milk with a neon-purple bendy straw. Karen wiggles around impatiently in her loose rainbow crop-top exposing her white sports bra.

"What? Is this a dyke thing?" Regina mumbles, putting her hands on her hips like she's a _Plastic_ again. Her eyebrow raised.

Gretchen's face tightens with annoyance.

" _You're_ a dyke, Regina."

"Uhm, yeah—and so are you, Gretch," Regina snaps a little. "What's your point?"

They stare each other down, revealing nothing, before huffing a laugh.

"Nice jacket," Gretchen says, smiling and flecking a clump of dirt off the hood in Regina's direction. It's a patchwork corduroy jacket hanging off Regina in blue and pale pink and mustard yellow. Her drawstring pants and her flats also a mustard yellow.

Regina pretends to scowl, blushing. "Shut up."

Truthfully, she likes covering up. It results in less grown men trying to get Regina's phone number.

Trang Pak comes by, stealing back her cigarette. She ignores Regina.

Everyone starts hooting their applause and booing. Karen's white tennis skirt twirls around her as she wins the challenge, finishing her strawberry milk before all of the jocks and managing to keep everything down.

Gretchen starts cheering too, sliding off the hood eagerly and hugging Karen flying into her arms.

They giggle.

Regina finds herself pulled into the circle of their arms, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. It feels _warm_ here in the February night. "I've missed you, too, Regina," Karen confesses. She sounds sad. Gretchen's smile turns painful. Regina sighs, unclenching her jaw.

"Me too," she admits softly, leaving them to gawk at her. "But are we good for each other? What if I get hit by another bus?"

Karen giggles, cupping a hand over her mouth and looking mortified. Regina tuts, but isn't upset.

Maybe she _deserved_ the bus.

"We don't know," Gretchen says, fussing with a honey-blonde strand of Regina's hair and combing it away. It sends a pleasantly familiar sensation through Regina. Gretchen used sit her room and brush Regina's hair for hours, _admiring_ Regina. Regina thinks she may have actually loved her. Both of them did. And maybe Regina did, too. "I don't want the old Regina. I don't want the old me or the old Karen. This is something we would have to figure out on our own."

"… sure, whatever," Regina drawls, feeling the other two girls press tightly into her for another hug. That would be nice

(The lacrosse team is gonna be _so_ confused.)

Karen's stomach rumbles.

_"Uh-oh."_

*


End file.
